


well-loved

by dear_dunyazade



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: years of love well spent





	well-loved

Stan can still pick Francine up. Throw her onto his hip and kiss her cheek, nuzzle her neck, purr into her ear. Francine cries out, laughs, but always presses a kiss to Stan’s temple. 

“Little hellcat,” Stan chuckles lowly. “My Helen Mirren.”

“Always, my diamond in the rough.” Francine always giggles at this nickname. The sound always hits Stan’s ears like music. “One last trip to Chimdale?”

Steve and Hayley have moved away. It’s all their time to use, now. Even Roger and Klaus can busy themselves these days. When Francine gives him her eyelash-fluttering look, they double the stay.


End file.
